Kyou and his big secret!
by Destinypaige
Summary: let the battle for tohru begin!


Kyo and his big Secrets!

Kyo steps from the sidewalk without looking, fed up with his life determined

that life would be better without him in it. A car approaches and he is ready

to have his life taken from his body, until he sees who the driver of the car

is. It is Tohru's mother, he knows her purely through pictures but he is sure

that this is her. "Wait, Kyoko, wait. I'm in the road" he screeches at the

top of his lungs. " Please wait, if you wait Tohru won't cry." But Kyoko

doesn't respond, no that's not true, she responds as soon as she sees Kyo

in the road. The car jolts as Kyoko Swerves to avoid the frightened

Kyo. She succeeds but find herself face to face with a wall. Kyo ran to the

car. As Kyoko lay there dying she makes Kyo promise to take care of

her daughter Tohru. It happened so long ago and yet it is happening again.

"No, not again. No, I'm so sorry Tohru. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell was that" Kyo said out loud to no one as he awoke in a

brutal sweat on the roof top of shigura's house.

"Another nightmare, maybe if I was to tell Tohru then the nightmares would

stop. But I know what else would stop, Tohru would never love me if she

knew that it was I who caused her mother to crash. Stupid kid, I was such a

stupid kid! Tohru is so forgiving Akito wanted to erase her memory and yet

she still forgave him. But not me, she could never forgive me. I don't blame her,

who would want to spend the rest of there life with there mothers killer.

"Good morning Kyo, would you like something to eat." Tohru asked as Kyo

entered the kitchen.

"No, I guess I'm just not in the mood for food." Kyo calmly stated under his

breath.

"Oh, are you ill Kyo." Yuki rang in from the kitchen door way.

"I don't feel well if that's what your getting at." Kyo replied nastily "So leave

me alone you dumb rat"

Yuki taken by surprised at the tone in Kyo's voice decided to let it slide. But

Kyo wasn't satisfied by the silence.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue. You stupid rat."Kyo spat.

"You wanna fight, is that what your getting at. Or is it that you're a Scardey

cat."Yuki yelled back to him.

"Yea, lets fight."Kyo said as he striped this jacket from his back.

"No, no fighting. I don't want..."Tohru tried to intercede.

"No, this is my fight, and I will win."Yuki yelled. He was obviously pissed off

because he never snapped at Tohru."

"Don't yell at Tohru, you insignificant rat. She didn't do anything to you. She

has done nothing but be nice to you and you dare yell at her." Kyo was

boiling over. If this continued then Yuki would be lucky to live through it.

"Now you listen to me you may love her but that doesn't mean that you

control what happens to her. I can do and say what I please, besides she

doesn't love you so you shouldn't waste your time."said yuki in a nasty tone.

"Yuki I'll kill you for that" Kyo screamed as he plunged at Yuki.

With this being said Kyo threw a fist a Yuki. Yuki saw this coming and

blocked it.

" you'll have to do better then that!"yuki said as he lifts his leg and kneed

kyo in the stomach. Kyo folds over from the impact. Tohru stood in the back

ground thinking of a way to stop the fight when shigure came up behind her and

startled her.

"tohru, if I were you I wouldn't try to get in the middle of this one. You might

get hurt this time."

She looks at shigure but only for a brief moment before she hears a

crashing sound.

Kyo stands back up from being thrown to the floor again by yuki. Kyo runs

in at yuki going to punch him in the face from the right. Yuki again goes to

block but is surprised with a punch to his face from the left and kyo's left leg

bing wrapped around his right leg tripping him. Yuki falls on his back and

looks up at kyo. Kyo stands over him panting not realizing what he has

done.

(Shit I have to do something and fast be for this goes to his head) yuki

swings his legs behind kyo knocking him down. Kyo falls on his butt and

looks at yuki with shock. Yuki takes a swing at kyo but kyo ducks down to

avoid his fist. He gets to his knees and swings at yuki sending him flying

out the door and into the pond.

"Yuki !"tohru starts to run over to him but Shigure stops her.

"he'll be fine."

"But..."

She looks at kyo.

"Kyo-kun are you ok?" she starts too walk up to him but again is stopped by

shigure.

"You can't do this. If you interfere then it will give them more to fight about."

"But if I don't interfere shigure, then one of them will die"

"no they are fine. I would hope that with all the training that kyo has gone

through that he will have the self control to stop." shigure walks out with

tohru slowly following behind him.

Kyo looks out the broken door at yuki who is still in the pond wondering

how this could have happened.

"I did it! I beat him! I've really beaten him! Tohru loves ME!"

Yuki slowly starts to stand up. Kyo sees this and starts to get mad.

"Stay down rat boy!"

Yuki continues to try to stand up.

"No! Stay down! Except the fact the you have lost!"

Yuki gets to his knees. Kyo, now really pissed that yuki is not listening to

him, starts to run at him. Tohru turns around to see what kyo is yelling

about and sees him charging at yuki.

"Kyo! No please don't!"

Tohru runs after him in hopes to stop him before he got to yuki but was too

late. Kyo picked yuki up by the shirt and got into his face yelling at him.

"Look you bastard just because you always have to be right and you always

have to have the girl doesn't mean that I can't every once in a while. So its

my turn. I love her and I know she likes me so you should be happy for me.

If you can't be happy for us then you have no business being in our life.

Don't you want her to be happy."

Tohru, not hearing what was happening ran to the scene and grabbed a

hold of both of the boys instantly turning them into there animal form. She

holds them close as she starts to cry.

"Kyo you finally got what you wanted you silly cat. You beat the rat. Just let

it end here. Please. If any thing I win against both of you. Please just don't

fight right now."

Yuki scampered 10 feet, and Kyo hissed and pounced on the unsuspecting

mouse.

"No don't Kyo" tohru asked kindly

"Give me one good reason not to eat him right now."Kyo panted

"Cause you have already won." tohru tried to point out to Kyo

"its not good enough, he said that you don't love me."Kyo cried out nearly in

tears

"But I do Kyo and you know it"

"You love both of us, but I don't think you love me the way I love you. I'm in

love with you tohru, I'm sorry but I am."

Just then the boys turned back in to there human forms. They both grabbed

there cloths and covered up. But for Tohru this was no time to be bashful,

so she just kept talking through it all.

"What do you want me to say, kyo what do you want from me."

"Not what I'm gonna get apparently. Sorry for hurting you Yuki." Kyo

murmured as he began to leave the room.

"Wait Kyo, wait I can explain" but Tohru's words did not reach the heart

broken Kyo. He swiftly walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Kyo put his clothes on and sat down on the bed. He tried to clear his head,

but he was still too worked up. He stroked his toes back and forth along the

carpet. He sighed. He had indeed won, but it felt like defeat. Kyo went up to

the roof, and relaxed his whole body. He stared at the sky and continued to

sort out his thoughts. ...

At the same time tohru and yuki went and sat at the table.

"Should I go and see if he is ok?"

" no miss. Honda. He needs time to think. And as for you, you should relax.

There were things that were said that you should be thought about."

Tohru sat there repaying the scene of the fight in her mind thinking of what

kyo had confessed to her. The words rung through her head. " I love you!"

Yuki sat there watching her wondering what was going through her head.

"Yuki, how are you doing? You got beaten pretty badly."

"Don't worry about me, you should be thinking of your own troubles. You

heard what kyo said, now what are you going to do about it."

"I don't know. Right now I really don't want to think about that. I want to see

if you and kyo are ok."

She looks at the door

"and maybe fix the door"

yuki looks the door also and agrees with tohru

Back on the roof Kyo was driving himself crazy. Thoughts of Tohru and what

he had said to her kept flashing through his mind. Kyo couldn't help but

wonder what it was that Tohru though, how she felt, and what she was

going to do about it. He was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard

two familiar voices and some noise. He gets up to his knees and crawls

over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He saw tohru and yuki getting

things together to fix the door.

("..she shouldn't be fixing the door. that damn rat can't pick up his own

mess...I should be down there then cause I helped make it...but it was all

his fault!...why is she with him right now... why didn't she come to see if I

was ok?")

Again he was disrupted from his thoughts.

"Miss. Honda?"

"Yes yuki?"

" not to bother you or to pry into things that have nothing to do with me...but

how do you feel about what kyo said? Do you feel the same way he feels

about you?"

Kyo, who was listening from up on the roof, was surprised at this question

but being a cat was over taken by his curiosity to know how she felt. Yuki looked

around, he felt as if they were being watched. Kyo notices this and

moved back so the Yuki can't see him. Tohru looked at Yuki.

"Ummm I ..."

She sees him looking around with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong yuki?"

"Oh nothing. As you where saying?"

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I think that this is something that I should talk to kyo about

before I start telling you."

" Understandable Miss. Honda."

They started working on the door.

"So yuki, how has school been for you?

"Oh... good"

"Stupid rat couldn't even drag that out of her..."

As they were talking kyo lost interest of listening know that he wouldn't get any

thing good out of it. He crawled to the other side of the roof to take a nap.

"I haven't seen any one for a while now. I wonder if they are alright. Well it's

about time for supper, I should go and get them."

Tohru put all the food on the table and went looking for every one. She went to

Shigure's office but no one was in there. She then went up stairs to Yuki's room

and nock on the door.

"Yuki? It's time for supper is ready. I don't know were shi.."

Yuki opened the door to reveal shigure in the room with yuki.

" oh. There he is."

" Thank you Miss. Honda."

"Why are you in here shigure? I went to your office to tell you that supper was

done."

"Oh sorry about that. I thought that I should come up and see if yuki was alright

after his big defeat today."

"Oh! Well supper's on the table...um yuki do you know where kyo is?"

"No I don't. Sorry miss. Honda."

"Oh he might still but up on the roof "

"ok thank you shigure. I'll go and get kyo."

" do you think that wise tohru?"

" why would there be a problem with that, shigure? I think kyo would rather see her

then me or you. Don't you think?"

"sighI suppose you're right."

Shigure turned and faced tohru.

"Well good luck tohru and we will see you at the dinner table."

Shigure and Yuki walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

"Good morning"tohru said as she sat next to Kyo.

Kyo jumped.

"AHHHHHH! Oh, it's you. Why do you always have to do that!

"oh. I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to.

"Eh. ah no I didn't mean it like that. It's ok I just feel asleep r some thing.

He blushes just realizing that tohru was there.

"So ahhh, What are you doing up here?"

"I came to tell you supper was on the table"

kyo sighed in disappointment.

" what is it kyo?"

"Its nothing. Really."

Tohru frowned and looked down at the roof. Kyo looked at her.

"What is it?" he muttered

"Well it's just that, I had hoped that since you transformed, you and I would

had gotten closer. That you would be more open with me. Be able to tell me what's

on your mind and what's bugging you."

"Well one thing is... nothing." kyo stammered out. Trying to keep his composure.

Tohru stood up and walked over to the ladder.

"Well if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to."

Kyo jumped up and grabbed her hand. Tohru turned around surprised.

"It bothered me today when you went to yuki right after I told you that I

love you...you didn't even tell me how you feel...you didn't even come to see if I

was ok. I guess you could say that I'm jealous." Kyo put his head down is shame.

"Why are you jealous Kyo" Tohru said trying to avoid the real topic. Tohru started

to examine her shoes careful not to look at Kyo.

But Kyo wouldn't have that. He reached over and lifted her chin slightly

with his fingers.

"I'm jealous because I'm in love with you. Can't you see it in my eyes, or feel it in

the way I touch you." Kyo moved his hand slowly along Tohru's face, admiring

Her every groove. Tohru blushed as she felt her hand reach up to graze his.

Knowing that what was about to happen was what she wanted. What she had been

wanting for sometime now. Kyo retraced the path taken by his hand with his lips

and ended his journey at her lips.

Down at the dinner table yuki and shigure were eating the dinner that tohru had

prepared.

"I wonder what's taking miss Honda so long." Yuki though out loud.

"Maybe Kyo is taking sweet Tohrus virgina-..."

But before Shigure could finish his thought Yuki had beaten him over the head and

was half way to the roof.

"You pervert!"

Kyo had pulled Tohru close to him, both forgetting about the curse. But even as

they embraced Kyo did not change in to his cat form. Not noticing Kyo simply

pulled Tohru closer trying to engulf himself with her warm essence and

harmonious scent. As they Kissed Kyo's tongue gently pushed at Tohrus lips

asking for entrance. Access granted he thought as he caressed her head and pulled

it closer to his own to deepen the kiss.

Yuki reached the top step of the stair case and considered what he was doing. Was

he jealous? Was he spying? Not caring what he was doing was called he quickly

opened the door to the roof. he climbed up the latter and was taken aback at the

sight of Kyo and Tohru kissing. No not only kissing but hugging and glowing.

Yuki, not thinking clearly, through himself at Kyo, but missed completely and

instead took Tohru to the ground with a fist to the head. Kyo, who hadn't

even noticed Yuki until now, was shocked. Kyo ran to Tohrus side, there was blood

all through her hair and she was bleeding from her mouth. Yuki began to cry when

he saw what he had done to her.

"I didn't mean to hit her. I was trying to hit you. Is she ok."

Yuki reached for tohru but was hit away by Kyo.

"No she is not ok. She's losing a lot of blood. We need hatori now!" Kyo yelled.

But that wasn't even noticeable to yuki as he noticed some thing he had never seen

before, Kyo was crying.

"What are you looking at you stupid rat, go call hatori"

Yuki, fear stricken, ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. Pushing

shigure out of the way of the phone, and dialing Hatori's number.

"Hello" Hatori said with a sigh, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hatori we need you NOW!" Yuki spat out, not thinking he hung up and ran back

toward the roof.

I knew it, hatori thought to himself as he ran to his car.

Back on the roof Yuki stood in the doorway watching Kyo hold Tohru.

"Please don't die Tohru. I just got you and I'm not gonna let go. Please talk to me!"

Kyo spoke softly in Tohrus ear. But there was no response, Tohru didn't even

move. Her breathing was raspy and jagged. Yuki walked over to them and fell to

the ground next to Tohru, with tears falling he looked up at Kyo.

"I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I swear I didn't mean to..." but Yuki

stopped as he noticed that Kyo had no hatred in his eyes, instead they were red and

blood shot, fear rose from whole body.

"Don't apologize. You didn't mean to hurt her, but even if you had hit me you

would have hurt her. I love her, I would never hurt her."

"How can you hug and hold her" Yuki asked

"I don't know, and right now I don't care. I just need to hold her, so I do."Kyo

sighed and gently squeezed Tohru to his chest.

Yuki was down stairs when hatori arrived.

"Who's hurt and where are they" hatori sighed fumbling over his own words.

"It's Tohru and she's on the roof." Yuki tried his best to keep his cool.

Hatori and Yuki made there way to the roof, when they got there Kyo was on his

way down.

"Its about to rain, so lets do this down stairs."Kyo carried Tohru to the couch and

softly but reluctantly let her leave his arms. Hatori stood there baffled at the sight

of Tohrus seemingly lifeless body.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to her?" Hatori said with anger in his voice,

trying to hold back the tears. Kyo just sighed and sat next to Tohru, trying to

remember how sweet and kind she was to him and everyone else. Trying to

remember how it had felt to wrap his arms around her and kiss her lips. Yes her

lips, that tasted as sweet honey would or perhaps as lovely of a taste as freshly

ripened grapes as they brush across your tongue.

"I asked a question god damn it and I expect a answer right now!" Hatori said not

looking up from working on stopping Tohrus head from bleeding.

"Damn it" Hatori yelled. He was covered with blood, but not so much as Kyo was,

seeing that much blood come out of someone so small frightened them to no end.

"What is it Hatori" Shigure said with fear of being hit at the sound of his voice.

"She has lost so much blood! And it doesn't look as if she will survive. Even if I

am able to stop the bleeding she's lost too much blood." Hatori's voice

broke as he finished his sentence. He then asked that everyone leave the room so

that he would have no interruption. But Kyo refused to leave her side. Instead he

decided to speak up.

"I can help, you can have some of my blood, hell take it all if it'll help

Tohru." Fresh tears quickly poured down Kyo's already scarlet colored cheeks.

Hatori put a reassuring hand on his dear friends shoulder as he spoke to him.

"If you are sure of this then I will do it. But that doesn't mean that she will live" his

hand quivered slightly as he was hit with the reality of the situation.

"Will it give her a better chance" Hatori nodded at this question. "Then lets do it"

"What is taking so long, it feels like we've been waiting for years." Yuki sighed.

Shigure looked up at him and winced at the truth in his words, but what shigure

didn't understand was how this happened. Stress filled yukis eyes as it did his but

there was something else there, as yes he thought as it became clearer, gilt.

"You wanna tell me what happened up there. Or would you rather keep your mouth

shut until we know if Tohrus going to make it."

Yuki could hold it in no longer with a huge sigh he began to explain what had

happened on the roof. As Yuki ended the door suddenly swung open and kyo came

out with Tohru securely in his arms.

"Is she dead" Yuki nearly squeaked out.

Kyo cringed at this though but recovered quickly "no she is alive and I am taking

her to my room.

"Why you room" yuki began to protest but kyo cut him off.

"Because she is my girlfriend and I want to be by her side." Kyo stated very sternly

leaving no room for disagreement. But Hatori was shocked at the though of Kyo

and tohru dating.

"How long has this been going on" Shigure asked

"Sense today. Ask Yuki about it and he'll tell you all you need to know. Now if

you'll excuse me." he said raising his head slightly so that you could see his eyes.

They were blood shot and puffy, with rings around them. It was also the only color

on him you could tell it had taken a lot off blood to keep tohru alive, and it had all

come from kyo, Kyo slowly walked from the room and up the stairs leaving the rest

of them staring after him. When kyo got to his room he placed tohru on his bed

covered her up whit his blanket and sat on the floor next to the bed. He kissed her forehead and began to sob openly. Never before had he felt this way. He was so

upset and could do nothing but wait and see what the next day would bring. Soon

the fatigue took full affect and Kyo was asleep with his head on tohrus stomach and

his had laced with hers.

"Good morning my love" Tohru spoke quietly as she ran her fingers through Kyos

hair.

Kyo opened his eyes and as he smiled he began to cry.

"Morning sweet Tohru." he quickly rose from the floor and put his arms around

Tohru as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I thought I had lost you I was so scared." fresh tears welled in his eyes and he held

back a large sob only to accidently let a small cry out.

"Its ok" Tohru said finding that she was now crying as well. "I would never leave

you. I love you too much to just leave you." She whispered in to his ear.

"Will you lay down with me" Tohru said pulling Kyo down on to her

"are you sure you want me to" Kyo was afraid that she was just kidding

"please" that was all Tohru had to say to get him down on to the bed and snuggling

her in to him as she covered them with the blanket.

shigure looked down the hall at kyo's room.

"Yuki?" he sang out

"What?"

Yuki walked around the corner to find shigure leaning against the wall.

"Is it just me or do you hear voices coming from kyo's room?"

"He could just be talking in his damn sleep."

Shigure looked at yuki with a funny smile on his face.

"So kyo can sound like our sweet little flower. He's that obsessed with her?"

"you sick little...(whispers) little flower...wait you heard tohru's voice too?"

Yuki ran to kyo's room. His heart was racing as he reached out to grab the door

nob. Images of tohru smiling at him ran through his head. How he couldn't wait to

see that smile again. He started to turn he door nob when one image came to his

head of the night before...of a kiss that he had witnessed...the kiss the between kyo

and tohru. The image in his head made his heart skip a beat. An image from his

heart grew heavy and sank down with sadness. Then next image ripped him apart.

He replayed the scene of when he had punched tohru. It ran through his head over

and over. He let go of the door nob and backed away form the door.

"She's not going to want to see me"

tears stared to well up in his eyes.

"She must really hate me!"

He looked at the door then turned away from it. Shigure was still leaning against

the wall, looking at yuki. Yuki lowered his head in shame. He walked past shigure

whispering "I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back later." shigure nodded as yuki

ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Now I wonder were he's off to in such a rush."

kyo's cat ears perked up.

"Hehehe what is it kyo? Is something wrong?"

"I thought I heard some one out but the door."

They both look at the door and watched it for a few minutes.

" do you think that someone is there" tohru asked looking over at Kyo. He looked

so afraid. But afraid of what? And then a light went one, he's afraid that if there is

someone there then he will lose his time with me.

Kyo looked over and saw that tohru was watching him. I wonder?

"Do you remember what happened?" kyo cringed at the thought of her getting hit

right out of his arms.

"I remember some of it. Like you and I" tohru smiled. And began to turn pink.

"What about us" kyo asked

but tohrus only response was to reach over and grab kyos hand. Then with her

other hand she pulled him to her and began to kiss him. He was surprised that tohru

did such a bold thing. I was not like her to do such things. After a second of shock

he relaxed and happily returned the kisses. Tohru was surprised to feel kyos hand

slide under the blanket and on to her exposed stomach. She felt slightly light headed when his hand began to stroke her bare skin, moving the shirt up so that

more skin was exposed.

When Tohru woke up she was drenched in a cold sweat. She could feel that Kyo

had left her to sleep alone. So she picked up her pillow and began to walk to his

room. When she came to his door way she simply opened the door, only to find him

in nothing but his boxers. She gently pushed his body over and layed down next to

him. Resting her head in the arch of his shoulder. Tohru was quickly back to sleep

and feeling the pressure on his are made kyo wake up. He smiled and pushed a few

stay stands of hair out of her face. Then he whispered in the night air to her "I left

so that you could sleep, but it seems that you and I had the same problem. We

couldn't sleep without each other. I love you so much tohru." And with that he fell

fast asleep with his are wrapped tightly around his love.

Yuki ran as fast as his feet would carry him, he slowly stumbled to his knees as he

entered the secret base. Tohru had chosen and it wasn't him. He looked up with

tears in his eyes but joy in his heart. " at least she is happy now" he thought to

himself. Yuki wiped away his tears and got to his feet, standing at the edge of the

garden was Haru.

" don't look as if no one loves you" haru said with a slight laugh.

" I know you love me and now I can love you"

yuki and Haru walked off hand in hand, and they knew that no matter what happened nothing with tear them all apart. Love will always win in a fight against

itself.


End file.
